tsukiprofandomcom-20200215-history
Double Shooting Stars
Double Shooting Stars is a 2019 QUELL song. Overview The lead song from QUELL's sixth RE:START volume, and the final song in their RE:START series. Lyrics *Note: Romaji and English translations are fan translated as official translations have not been released as of yet. Kanji = 僕が大変な時だって　時だって　時だって 君は光線さいつだって　 夜に流れるメロディー 晴れた人生じゃなくたって　なくたって 怖れないと思えたんだ　君に出逢えたから I’m wishin’ upon double shooting stars 一緒にいようdouble shooting stars I’m wishin’ upon double shooting stars 願い届けdouble shooting stars 君が抱え込む時 僕にも分けてよ　痛み もうはぐれたりはしない「家族だ」と言 ってもいい 戦わなくちゃいけない時がない　なんて言えない 心とのせめぎ合い繰り返してる まだ続けられそうかな　 もしかしたらもうダメかな 弱気になってしまう時もあるけど 僕が大変な時だって　時だって　時だって 君は光線さ　いつだって　夜に流れるメロディー ささいな願いの種だって　種だって まけば　やがて巡り会うさ　夜明けの流星に I’m wishin’ upon double shooting stars みんなの願いdouble shooting stars I’m wishin’ upon double shooting stars 叶えてよdouble shooting stars 子供の頃の虚し記憶やわらげて癒し 痛みも土台となり生きてる僕の証 変わってるねとかって笑う人がいたって 守りたいものはもう変わらないさ 本当に大事なことは常にいい顔することじゃないことを教えてもらえたから 独りで抱えよう嘘つこうとした時も 縛り付けていた身を　厳しくほどいてくれた 守るべきものがある守るべき人がいる ありがとうを言いたいのは僕の方だよ 孤独の嵐は過ぎ去って　過ぎ去って　過ぎ去って みんなの嵐も過ぎ去って それが「祈り」のメロディー 僕が大変な時だって　時だって　時だって 君は光線さいつだって　いつだって夜に流れるメロディー 晴れた人生じゃなくたって　なくたって 怖れないと思えたんだ　君に出逢えたから I’m wishin’ upon double shooting stars 一緒にいようdouble shooting stars I’m wishin’ upon double shooting stars 願い届double shooting stars double shooting stars Kanji provided by by ryota-kunstranslations on Tumblr. |-| Romaji = Boku ga taihen na toki datte toki datte toki datte Kimi wa kousen sa itsudatte Yoru ni nagareru merodii Hareta jinsei jyanakutatte nakutatte Osorenai to omoetanda kimi ni deaeta kara I’m wishin’ upon double shooting stars Issho ni iyou double shooting stars I’m wishin’ upon double shooting stars Negai todoke double shooting stars Kimi ga kakaekomu toki boku ni mo wakete yo itami Mou haguretari wa shinai da to itte mo ii Tatakawanaku cha ikenai toki ga nai nante ienai kokoro to no semegiai kurikaeshiteru Mada tsudukeraresou ka na Moshikashitara mou dame ka na Yowaki ni natte shimau toki mo aru kedo Boku ga taihen na toki datte toki datte toki datte Kimi wa kousen sa itsudatte yoru ni nagareru merodii Sasai na negai no tane datte tane datte Makeba yagate meguriau sa yoake no ryuusei ni I’m wishin’ upon double shooting stars Minna no negai double shooting stars I’m wishin’ upon double shooting stars Kanaete yo double shooting stars Kodomo no koro no munashii kioku yawaragete iyashi Itami mo dodai tonari ikiteru boku no akashi Kawatteru ne tokatte warau hito ga itatte Mamoritai mono wa mou kawaranai sa Hontou ni daiji na koto wa tsune ni ii kao suru koto jyanai koto wo oshiete moraeta kara Hitori de kakaeyou to uso tsukou toshita toki mo Shibaritsuketeita mi wo kibishiku hodo ite kureta Mamoru beki mono ga aru mamoru beki hito ga iru Arigatou wo iitai no wa boku no hou da yo Kodoku no arashi wa sugitatte sugitatte sugitatte Minna no arashi mo sugitatte Sore ga “inori” no merodii Boku ga taihen na toki datte toki datte toki datte Kimi wa kousen sa itsudatte itsudatte yoru ni nagareru merodii Hareta jinsei jyanakutatte nakutatte Osorenai to omoetan da kimi wa deaeta kara I’m wishin’ upon double shooting stars Issho ni iyou double shooting stars I’m wishin’ upon double shooting stars Negai todoke double shooting stars double shooting stars Romaji translations by ryota-kunstranslations on Tumblr. |-| English= Every time that I’m feeling troubled, feeling troubled, feeling troubled you’re always my beam of light, a melody flowing in the night. Even if, even if it’s not a life full of sunshine, it’s because I met you that I think I won’t be afraid of it. I’m wishin’ upon double shooting stars Let’s stay together, double shooting stars. I’m wishin’ upon double shooting stars I hope my wishes would reach the double shooting stars. Whenever you’re taking things on your own, I want you to share that pain with me. We don’t have to be apart again. You can even say family. if you want to. If I don’t say that we won’t have times when we’ll fight, these conflicts in our hearts will only continue. When you’re wondering whether you can still continue or whether you think it’s already impossible, remember that there are times when we show weaknesses, too. Every time that I’m feeling troubled, feeling troubled, feeling troubled you’re always my beam of light, a melody flowing in the night. Even if it’s just a trivial wish, a trivial wish, I’m sure that the shooting stars of dawn will make us meet with them soon enough. I’m wishin’ upon double shooting stars Everyone’s wishes, double shooting stars I’m wishin’ upon double shooting stars Let’s make them come true, double shooting stars The lifeless memories we had as children have slowly been healed. The pain, together with this foundation, is proof that I’m alive. Even if you tell me that I’ve changed or even if there are people laughing at me for it, the things that I want to protect are still one and the same. You taught me that it’s important and that it’s okay to not constantly make a happy face. Even during times when I lied and said I’ll try to accomplish things myself, during times that I’ve been binding myself to the point that it hurt… There are things that I want to protect, there are people that I want to protect. The one who wants to say “Thank you,” is me. We overcame this storm of loneliness. We overcame it, overcame it. We got through our own challenges, too. This is a prayer’s melody. Every time that I’m feeling troubled, feeling troubled, feeling troubled you’re always my beam of light, a melody flowing in the night. Even if, even if it’s not a life full of sunshine, it’s because I met you that I think I won’t be afraid of it. I’m wishin’ upon double shooting stars Let’s stay together, double shooting stars. I’m wishin’ upon double shooting stars I hope my wishes would reach the double shooting stars. Double shooting stars. English translations by ryota-kunstranslations on Tumblr. References Category:Songs Category:QUELL songs